


Won't you save me?

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Tobizu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Izuna Uchiha havia concretizado seus sonhos. A guerra findou, a paz ressurgiu, mas agora ele nunca se sentiu tão solitário em toda a sua vida.Tobirama/IzunaBaseado na musica Save me do Hanson
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 13





	1. Saving is what I need

Quando Izuna aceitou substituir o irmão mais velho na Polícia de Konoha, ele pensou que as coisas seriam diferentes. Que os laços entre os Clãs iriam se aprofundar e, dessa forma, poderia fazer um belo trabalho ao lado do Segundo Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Mas o Uchiha sabia que estava sendo utópico ao pensar que suas famílias dedicariam a energia acumulada em tarefas de comum acordo, que eles olhariam para a Vila pensando no futuro e em como prosperar, todos juntos e sem rivalidade.

Olhando agora para a sala apinhada de conselheiros e representantes de diversas famílias, Izuna pensava em como Madara conseguiu se libertar de todas aquelas amarras que a vida shinobi os enlaçava. A guerra pela disputa de Konoha terminou, transformando o País do Fogo em uma potência. Izuna estava satisfeito por não travar mais batalha e ver seus pares morrerem seja pela espada, ou pelo frio e fome. Senju Hashirama nunca foi de fato a pessoa em que Izuna mais confiou na vida, mas Madara conseguiu ao menos convencê-lo a dar uma segunda chance.

A chance foi dada e de fato Konoha prosperou pelos anos seguintes. Assim como a vila, Izuna também evoluiu e aprendeu a trabalhar ao lado dos aliados. Contudo, aquela reunião estava ficando fora de controle. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e não ouviam ninguém.

O Uchiha suspirou e levou a mão à testa, pensando em como Madara lidaria com aquela situação. Provavelmente ele bateria as mãos com força na mesa e xingaria todos, não antes de ameaçar queimá-los vivos com uma bola de fogo.

Um riso baixo fez Izuna relaxar, estava com saudades do irmão.

— Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. — A voz de Tobirama era baixa, ele havia inclinado o corpo para o seu lado, levantando o pergaminho na altura do rosto para encobrir a fala. — O que te fez sorrir tão bonito? — O Nidaime Hokage disse, causando rubor no Uchiha.

— Não é nada demais. — Izuna respondeu, voltando a aparência séria de antes, mas tão logo o Senju quebrou novamente sua postura rígida.

— Aposto que estava imaginando como seria colocá-los todos em um genjutsu.

— Tobirama! — Izuna exclamou, incomodado, ouvindo uma risada em seguida. Tão logo ele corrigiu seu engano — Digo, Nidaime Hokage...

— Não precisamos de formalidades. — Tobirama piscou um dos olhos na direção dele e Izuna sentiu o maxilar enrijecer.

— Aqui não é lugar. — Falou, voltando a olhar para frente, ignorando o Senju.

Tobirama suspirou baixinho, soltando os ombros.

— Sim, claro, eu só não aguento mais a mesma discussão de sempre.

Izuna olhou novamente para o homem ao seu lado, ele tinha um semblante cansado e leve olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Também aparentava um pouco mais magro nas maçãs do rosto, embora as marcas vermelhas fossem uma distração para os mais desatentos. Contudo, para Izuna, tudo o que dizia respeito ao corpo de Tobirama era da sua conta. E ele possuía um olho clínico para as transformações ainda que mínimas. Foram anos e anos travando lutas e mais lutas. Depois alguns anos de paz e um pouco de birra de ambos os lados. Eles não sabiam trabalhar em conjunto, brigavam como dois galos em uma rinha. Pelo menos até descobrirem coisas em comum, e até mesmo um sentimento escondido.

Izuna achava que se ignorasse todo aquele sentimento, ele eventualmente iria se dissipar. Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, o amor crescia e os receios e, principalmente, a forma como agir ao lado de Tobirama mudava.

Ele jamais havia sentido algo parecido por outra pessoa. Sexualmente falando, ele tinha a experiencia de ter se deitado com homens e mulheres. O corpo vibrar por segundos de prazer era compreensível para ele, até mesmo como forma de relaxar e amenizar a ansiedade. Mas tudo sempre fora tão mecânico e passageiro, que não achava ser possível todas aquelas sensações que se misturava quando estavam juntos.

Isso não aconteceu de forma rápida e de bom grado. Não seriam eles se tivesse sido fácil. Tobirama quem deu o primeiro passo e o pressionou contra uma parede, beijando-o após uma discussão sobre a política da Vila. Eles estavam na sala de Izuna na polícia de Konoha e só não foram flagrados, porque Izuna o socou em seguida.

A lembrança do primeiro beijo fez o Uchiha morder o canto dos lábios e olhar para Tobirama, que acenava com a cabeça, na direção de um Hyuuga.

— Tenho certeza de que a reunião foi muito produtiva. Vou pedir para que marquemos alguns encontros separados, assim poderei ouvi-los melhor. — O Hokage falava, enquanto Izuna ainda o encarava. Não era muito difícil mascarar sua real faceta diante das outras pessoas, ele era muito bom em guardar seus próprios sentimentos, deixando transparecer apenas o que queria que as outras pessoas vissem.

Só que não era assim tão simples disfarçar seus interesses reais para o Hokage atual. Senju Tobirama foi o homem que, desde a infância, o analisou a fundo para descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre si e usar isso contra ele dentro do campo de batalha. Agora, sem guerra, Tobirama usava o que sabia contra ele em qualquer situação.

— Está me encarando como se eu fosse um pedaço enorme de costela assada. — O Senju disse com humor, era muito bom poder ouvir ele daquela forma descontraída.

Eles estavam a sós na sala, todos os outros haviam deixado o local. Em suas anotações, Izuna percebeu que havia escrito pouco, ele deixou sobre a mesa para secar a tinta e empurrou a cadeira.

— Estou preocupado com o que vai ser desse conselho. — Disse, mudando de assunto, mas a aproximação de Tobirama não permitiu que ele fosse muito além naquela conversa.

— Sério que estava pensando nisso? — Tobirama não resistiu e o beijou nos lábios, seus braços o envolveram num abraço apertado e eles ficaram assim por um tempo.

— Não é hora para isso. — As duas mãos de Izuna apoiavam sobre o peito do Hokage, afastando-o em seguida. Ele se recompôs e o olhou sério novamente.

— Eu acho que é a hora perfeita para isso e outras coisas. — Tobirama sorriu. — Você me seduziu a reunião toda e agora me diz que não quer?

Izuna estreitou os olhos e virou o rosto.

— Eu o seduzi?

— É claro. — Tobirama apontou na direção dele. — Com esse seu olhar, mordendo os lábios, o seu cheiro.

— Não posso controlar meu cheiro. — Ele disse irritado, recendo como resposta uma sonora gargalhada. O bom humor do Senju estava especialmente elevado naquele dia. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. — Você tem notícias daqueles dois idiotas?

Izuna cruzou os braços e aguardou Tobirama pegar um pergaminho de dentro da gaveta e entregar para ele. Era destinado ao Hokagem, com um selo que somente ele poderia romper. Marca registrada de Hashirama, mas o conteúdo era muito bem conhecido pelo Uchiha. Somente Madara conseguia a proeza de distorcer os significados dos símbolos por não ter muita coordenação ao segurar um pincel. E isso era mais uma sacada de Hashirama, porque se alguém interceptasse o pergaminho, provavelmente iria achar sem pé nem cabeça o que ali dizia.

— As planícies são mais belas do que pensava, estamos vivendo o agora, espero que nos perdoe por termos deixado tudo nas mãos de vocês, mas nós confiamos e amamos vocês. Voltaremos em breve.

Os olhos de Izuna giraram com as palavras finais, fazendo ele fechar o pergaminho rapidamente e entregar de volta para Tobirama.

— Você não se sente traído? — Perguntou, balançando a cabeça e tentando organizar os pensamentos.

Fazia um ano desde que Hashirama abdicou de ser Hokage e Tobirama assumiu, nesse mesmo tempo, Madara o colocou a frente da polícia de Konoha e, em seguida, como se já estivesse tudo de caso pensado, os dois desapareceram no mundo. Desde então, eles vêm recebendo pergaminhos esporádicos e cheios de mistério sobre lugares em que visitavam. Já comentaram sobre o mar, sobre montanhas geladas e agora as planícies. Se Izuna soubesse exatamente a localização do irmão mais velho, não pensaria duas vezes antes de ir até lá quebrar a cara dele.

— No começo, sim. Mas, agora, eu não sei se é certo ficar tão feliz por meu irmão estar vivendo a vida que sempre sonhou. — O sorriso de Tobirama era pequeno, mas carregava um significado imenso. — Ele sempre quis viver em paz e sempre foi apaixonado pelo seu irmão. Aqui em Konoha ele nunca conseguiria viver na totalidade esse sentimento, não com o peso em cima de seus ombros, ou as constantes exigências dele se casar e constituir uma família. Nosso povo consegue nos tirar a paz mesmo sem declarar guerra.

Ele alisou os cabelos brancos, esfregando em seguida o pescoço.

— Talvez você tenha razão, mas... — Izuna crispou os lábios. Não queria parecer invejoso, ou chateado com a felicidade do irmão e de Hashirama. — Nós não merecemos o mesmo?

— É claro que sim. — Tobirama voltou a romper a distância e o abraçou, acariciando o rosto dele com carinho.

— Mal temos tempo de nos ver, ultimamente apenas trabalhamos e eu sei que você mal está dormindo. — Izuna não precisava de resposta, ele sabia que Tobirama vinha se esforçando noite e dia para atender aos chamados de todos que buscavam ajuda.

— Sei que não temos muito tempo juntos ultimamente, mas acho que posso resolver isso. — Ele falou, beijando o pescoço de Izuna. — As visitas que marcarei nos Clã essa semana, eu pensei em passar primeiro no Clã Uchiha, sabe... para ver como estão as coisas lá no distrito.

— Você não acha que vai chamar muita atenção? — O corpo de Izuna se rendeu ao toque das mãos de Tobirama, e logo ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

— Sou o Nidaime Hokage, o que eu poderia estar procurando no Distrito Uchiha senão um chá... — Ele o beijou novamente no pescoço, passando a língua pela pele quente de Izuna. — E falar sobre política.

Izuna abriu os olhos e moveu a cabeça, concordando com ele.

— Vou então esperá-lo amanhã, Nidaime-sama. — Ele disse e foi se afastando, enquanto via a decepção nos olhos de Tobirama que de certo imaginava que eles iriam aproveitar melhor aquele momento a sós. Mas todo o cuidado era pouco, precisavam abafar picos de exaltação que vinha ocorrendo por toda a vila, e não permitir que os anseios dos demais representantes das famílias e do conselho fosse para fora do País do Fogo, dessa forma, as alianças poderiam se desestabilizar. Com isso, era possível que os inimigos acreditassem que o País poderia se tornar um alvo fácil.

E depois de tanto sacrifício, Izuna não permitiria que as coisas caíssem em desgraça por causa de um deslize dele, não por causa de um beijo que poderia ser interpretado de diversas formas equivocada por outra pessoa.

Ele havia mentido para Tobirama, era sim inveja. O Uchiha amava com todas as força de seu ser a família, o país e a paz que conquistaram. Mas ele não possuía liberdade, não como Madara e Hashirama desfrutava naquele momento. Ainda que o trabalho fosse gratificante, uma vez sentido o gosto do amor, da liberdade e das possibilidades que se abriam diante de seus olhos, ele estava perdido para sempre. Ele desejava testar, experimentar e viver intensamente todas as novidades do mundo ao seu redor, visto que, agora, aquele era um novo mundo ao qual ansiava por explorar ao lado da pessoa por quem estava apaixonado.

A vida parecia rir diante de si naquele momento. Havia conseguido conquistar muitos de seus sonhos, mas não todos. Era como se precisasse optar por duas vidas distintas, ao qual ele não conseguia abandonar nenhum dos dois lados.

Chegando no Distrito Uchiha, foi recepcionado pelos moradores que tinham sempre muitas informações para contar, a maioria delas não eram graves ao ponto de lhe tirar o sono. No começo, todos sempre perguntavam por Madara. A resposta era sempre a mesma, seu irmão estava em uma longa viagem sem data de retorno. O motivo? Cada dia era algo diferente, autodescoberta, alianças, treinamento, e tantas outras que ele esqueceu que havia dito ou se repetiu e as informações se desencontraram. Até todos pararem de perguntar, aceitando em silêncio as condições atuais.

Izuna sempre teve o respeito de todos, era o segundo no comando e suas tropas sempre muito bem preparadas na guerra atingiam todas as expectativas dos comandantes. Seu pai era um homem rígido, mas sempre se mostrava orgulhoso dos atos dos filhos, em seus últimos momentos, pediu para que os dois filhos eternizassem o Clã Uchiha na história do mundo shinobi. E foi basicamente isso que eles fizeram.

Antes de Madara deixar Konoha, eles conversaram sobre isso. Recordaram da noite que perderam o pai por causa de uma grave infecção que não foi muito bem cuidada na batalha que durou dois dias inteiros sem descanso. Tajima era um homem tão forte que a lembrança do pai sem vida em seus braços perdurou as noites de Izuna por meses seguidos.

Assim que entrou em sua casa, Izuna tirou os sapatos e parou diante do altar que continha uma pintura de sua família. Ele se ajoelhou diante do altar, e acendeu um incenso, colocando-o ao lado da foto em seguida. Juntou as mãos diante de seu corpo e fechou os olhos. Pediu proteção para os ancestrais e que eles pudessem ajudá-lo a ver o melhor caminho a seguir.

Ao abrir os olhos, Izuna fitou a imagem de sua mãe, Uchiha Isami, ela possuía os cabelos negros muito bem penteados para trás e um sorriso doce. Embora a pintura fosse antiga e desbotada, ele se recordava de como a mãe era bonita e possuía um cheiro tão agradável que seus abraços eram como um sonho. Os irmãos estavam todos em pé na frente da imagem, ele estava no colo da mãe, ainda bebê. Madara era inconfundível com um sorriso animado e o pai em pé, com um semblante sério. Aquele era o único objeto de recordação que havia restado na vida anterior a guerra. Depois da morte da mãe, Tajima declarou guerra e, com isso, pouco a pouco seus irmãos foram morrendo.

Izuna suspirou, o pai cometera muitos crimes, todos eles cometeram atrocidades, era uma verdade que não poderia jogar para o esquecimento. Mas não poderia simplesmente esquecê-los e, sempre que pudesse, pediria conselho e que eles pudessem velar seus passos.

A refeição daquela noite foi solitária, Izuna cozinhava muito bem. Aprendeu a cozinha sozinho, decidido a não morrer intoxicado pela comida horrível que Madara preparava.

Após a refeição, sentou-se sobre o tapete e estendeu o mapa da vila sobre a mesinha. Ultimamente havia muitas disputas territoriais entre os clãs e as famílias que buscavam em Konoha um lugar para recomeçar. Izuna tinha sobre a mesa uma vela que iluminava o mapa, enquanto analisava cuidadosamente as fronteiras. Era um assunto delicado pois, ninguém queria ser lesado, dessa forma Izuna precisava agir com cautela. Depois de algumas horas, pensando e analisando diversas possibilidades para dar fim nas disputas internas, ele decidiu dormir. A cama parecia ainda maior que da noite passada.

O sono demorou para chegar e Izuna não saberia dizer quando se sentiu solitário como naquela noite. Como desejou ter ao seu lado o corpo de Tobirama para o abraçar, o quando precisou ouvir a voz irritada de Madara pela casa. Ou como fazia falta o cheiro doce dos braços de sua mãe. Ele estava sozinho, e se perguntava se merecia aquilo, se era seu destino ter restado.


	2. I just want to be by your side

A manhã era um momento muito tranquilo na rotina dele. Izuna costumava tomar o chá sentado na varanda, não gostava de comer a essa hora do dia, geralmente se levantava quando o sol nascia, caminhava pela floresta próximo ao rio e retornava para dar início as suas atividades na Polícia de Konoha. Nos últimos meses, essa foi a sua rotina diária, sendo quebrada algumas vezes quando tinha compromissos fora da vila, ou quando marcava algum encontro esporádico com Tobirama.

O trabalho era algo gratificante e completamente diferente do que estava acostumado. Desde muito novo trabalhava com o pai, mas era um trabalho menos burocrático, mais voltado para o treinamento severo ao qual foi submetido. Madara era como um espelho para ele, dominava o campo de treinamento com facilidade. Ele era forte e inteligente, mas não tão ágil quanto Izuna. Para lutar contra Tobirama, Izuna precisou focar em uma parte específica do seu treinamento, ou sequer conseguiria alcançá-lo no campo de batalha, não poderia simplesmente contar com o sharingan sempre. Ele possuía uma condição física muito boa e seu corpo não era tão musculoso quanto o de Madara, contudo, era mais baixo que ele. Pelo menos essas diferenças o ajudavam a manter um equilíbrio na diferença de velocidade, ainda que Tobirama fosse mais veloz que ele, mas não significava que era melhor.

Havia sim um resquício de rivalidade cortando sua personalidade, e ele sorria malicioso quando se lembrava que a última luta que travaram, saiu vencedor.

O sorriso diminuiu naquela manhã e Izuna observou a xícara vazia. Ele se levantou em seguida e decidiu não sair para caminhar pela floresta. Tomou um longo banho e retornou para o quarto com a toalha secando os fios de cabelo, ele ouviu um coro de crianças chamando-o do lado de fora e assim que terminou de se vestir, saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Izuna-sama, Izuna-sama! — Os meninos pareciam agitados, com suas bochechas coradas, buscando o ar afoitos. — O Nidaime-sama acabou de chegar no Distrito.

— Obrigado, meninos, vocês podem voltar aos seus afazeres. — Izuna moveu a cabeça e as crianças voltaram a correr na direção oposta ao dojo, onde elas teriam um treinamento naquela parte do dia.

Era compreensível, já que elas queriam vem o Hokage. Dessa forma, Izuna desceu os degraus até a rua e viu um aglomerado de crianças ao redor de Tobirama, que dava atenção a todas elas.

Já os Uchihas mais velhos, pareciam ainda receosos com a presença do Senju. Pudera, por anos ele fora a figura mais perigosa na vida daquele Clã. Era dito que, se encontrasse os irmãos Senju numa batalha, não seria vergonha alguma recuar para avançar de forma estratégica para não morrer.

E agora eles precisavam conviver pacificamente, mas isso não significava que eles mantinham a guarda baixa.

Tobirama parou ao lado de uma barraca de frutas, onde foi oferecido para ele um pêssego. O Hokage aceitou e deu uma dentada na fruta, conforme elogiava a senhora do outro lado da barraquinha.

— Nunca comi um pêssego tão gostoso na minha vida. — Dizia ele, saboreando a fruta com muito prazer.

Izuna foi se aproximando e ouviu a conversa se desenrolar. Tobirama procurava algumas moedas para pagar pelo cesto de frutas que ele acabou enchendo com os pêssegos.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso. — Izuna falou, enfiando a mão no bolso da calça e tirando dez moedas que pagaria os pêssegos. Ele entregou para a vendedora e meneou a cabeça.

— Agradeço o gesto, caro Izuna. — Tobirama disse de forma polida, enquanto amassava os cabelos de uma das crianças que insistiu em carregar a cesta de frutas para ele. — Já faz algum tempo que não visito o Distrito Uchiha, parece que há mais casas construídas.

— Sim, estamos terminando de erguer mais algumas no Norte. — Ele apontou na direção. — Deixamos o Sul livre para...

— Evacuação. — Tobirama virou para Izuna. — Inteligente.

— Podemos visitar o dojo. — Izuna desviou o olhar e foi caminhando pelo Distrito, conforme dava detalhes sobre algumas construções. Eventualmente as crianças se cansaram do cortejo e os deixou andar sozinhos. Chegaram ao dojo e a aula foi interrompida. Mas Tobirama pediu para que eles prosseguissem, movendo a mão educadamente e ficando em silêncio para não as atrapalhar.

Os cabelos dele eram tão branquinhos e suas marcas avermelhadas no rosto pareciam ainda mais destacadas naquela manhã. O sol aparecia tímido, mas já iluminava toda a vila, havia poucas nuvens no céu e o ar era agradável.

Tobirama conversava com um dos instrutores, enquanto Izuna o observava de longe. Ele não vestia a sua habitual armadura, usava uma calça azul marinho e um haori da mesma cor que ia até o chão, com a gola plumada que se confundia com a cor branca de seus cabelos, parecendo uma extensão do mesmo. O hokage aceitou assistir uma apresentação das crianças e Izuna sentou-se ao lado dele no tatame. Após o encerramento, Tobirama elogiou as crianças e ainda ficaram mais um tempo no dojo.

— Essas crianças são incríveis. — O Nidaime disse. — Imagine quantas oportunidades elas terão no futuro?

— Imagino que no seu Clã, as crianças estejam sendo igualmente bem treinadas.

Tobirama sorriu na direção de Izuna.

— Sim, mas eu estava pensando em algo maior. — Ele falou enquanto eles deixavam o dojo e acenavam mais uma vez para o grupo de futuros ninjas. — Estou com um projeto que gostaria de discutir com você os detalhes.

— Podemos conversar na minha casa. — Izuna sugeriu sem malícia e o direcionou para a casa em que morava. Assim que entraram, tiraram os sapatos e tão logo Tobirama se mostrou a vontade para também remover o haori, revelando a blusa de malha preta que vestia por baixo. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, agitando-os na parte de trás, fazendo ficar com mais volume e bagunçado.

Izuna o convidou a sentar na sala, enquanto ele preparava algo para beberem.

— Traga algo fresco para combinar com os pêssegos. — Tobirama orientou.

A única coisa fresca que possuía naquele momento era uma garrafa de saquê, mas a hora do almoço sequer havia chegado e eles ainda iriam falar sobre trabalho. Era melhor oferecer apenas um chá verde.

— Fale mais sobre sua ideia. — Izuna entregou o copo com o chá para Tobirama, sentando-se na frente dele. A única coisa que os separava era uma mesa e os anseios do anfitrião em se sentar ao lado dele e o cobrir de beijos.

Felizmente seus pensamentos eram bem guardados.

— Eu quero abrir uma academia para que todas as crianças da Vila possam treinar. — Tobirama bebeu o conteúdo e deixou o copo em cima da mesa. — Será mais do que um treinamento ninja. Elas podem aprender outras habilidades e desenvolver seu intelecto. Para isso vou precisar da colaboração de todos. Entende?

Izuna piscou lentamente. Aquele era um sonho ousado, como todos os sonhos que os dois possuíam.

— Muitas famílias treinam seus herdeiros com rigor e de forma oculta, há motivos para isso.

— É claro, eu sei. — Tobirama moveu a mão no ar, com casualidade. — Mas eu quero que as crianças interajam desde novas com as outras. Pense bem, imagine como seria se nós dois tivéssemos a oportunidade de termos vivido uma infância compartilhada. Você me ensinando o que sabe e ao mesmo tempo eu ensinando o que eu sei. É como fazemos formando trios que se completam, mas queria que essa oportunidade fosse numa escala maior. Que abrangesse todo mundo.

— Parece utópico pensar dessa forma. — Izuna não queria deixá-lo irritado e nem enfraquecer aquela ideia, pois ela parecia de fato relevante para o crescimento da nova geração. O problema era convencer os pais a permitir que seus filhos fossem educados fora da família. Clãs como Hyuuga e Otori, ainda tinham segredos milenares guardados a sete chaves e somente que lutava contra eles sabia o resultado disso, e nem sempre sobreviviam para contar.

— Como seriam escolhidos os instrutores?

— Podemos fazer um exame de admissão. Mas o meu ponto é, imagine as crianças que não vem de berço de ouro como meu irmão e eu, que não possuem uma kekkei genkai como a sua. — A forma como Tobirama falava poderia ser confundida com uma discussão para quem não o conhecesse bem. Ele elevava a voz e batia a mão na mesa, excitado pelas ideias fluírem pela mente. — Algumas delas estão lá fora esperando uma chance, e imagine se elas são instruídas por Hatake Keiichi, especialista em espadas. Ou um especialista em genjustu, como você.

Izuna meneou a cabeça e sorriu com a animação de Tobirama.

— Sim, de fato é algo a se pensar. Podemos conseguir o apoio da população, e os Clãs mais reservados podem vir com o tempo. — Ele falou, por fim, terminando de beber o chá verde.

— Você parece incomodado com alguma coisa. — Tobirama batia os dedos sobre a mesa, enquanto o analisava com o par de olhos vermelhos curiosos. — Vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou eu vou ter que tirar a informação a força? — Ele inclinou a cabeça para a frente, os cabelos sobre sua testa se agitaram rápido e então ele moveu a mão para jogá-los para trás.

— Sabe que eu não falaria nada nem sob tortura. — Izuna fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— É, eu sei.

Ao abrir os olhos, Izuna viu o Nidaime Hokage apoiar o queixo na mão, olhando em direção a varanda.

Izuna o admirava, reconhecia nele um líder nato. Era gentil e bondoso na medida do possível, afinal de contas, nenhum dos dois foi educado para serem senhores feudais. Diferente dos nobres da região, eles prezavam a honra. Coisa que muitas vezes faltava nos Daimyō dos países.

Os intensos olhos vermelhos de Tobirama hoje expressavam tranquilidade e ambição. Diferente do momento em que estavam em batalha, quando eles transmitiam puro ódio. Sentir raiva de Senju Tobirama em campo era muito fácil. Ele aparecia quando menos se esperava e conseguia destruir grupos de ninjas como se fossem meros camponeses sem experiência. Izuna o admirou e o odiou por anos. Primeiro que ele era um adversário a altura, segundo, ele também tinha o sonho de conquistar o futuro. Eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam, mas a rivalidade impedia que eles trabalhassem juntos.

Quando a paz chegou, e Izuna se viu ao lado de Madara em frente aos irmãos Senju, ele não achou que seria possível viver sob as ordens de Hashirama. Muito menos dividir as obrigações de proteção da vila com Tobirama. Os primeiros meses foi de pura birra, e as lembranças disso o envergonhava agora.

— Está fazendo aquela cara novamente. — Tobirama falou, seus belos olhos fixos nos de Izuna. — No que pensa?

— Em como éramos idiotas no começo. — Ele respondeu, relaxando os ombros, notando que estava rígido até aquele momento.

O Nidaime gargalhou.

— Você diz no começo quando éramos pivetes, ou quando éramos mais velhos? Digo, há um desequilíbrio grande de uma fase a outra. — Ele moveu as mãos, como se tentasse mostrar a distância em palmas.

— Sempre fomos idiotas, mas me refiro ao momento que tivemos que trabalhar juntos.

— Oh! Sim, sim, é claro. — Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. — Você sequer queria dividir a mesma sala comigo. Parecia um bicho do mato.

— Como é? — Izuna franziu a testa. — Eu me lembro muito bem de você me proibindo de fazer parte de algumas reuniões.

— Em minha defensa, eram reuniões do meu Clã. — Tobirama piscou para ele, dando uma risadinha.

— Mas falavam sobre o meu trabalho. — Izuna não conseguia levar aquele assunto tão leve como o Hokage fazia. — Você queria que eu fosse rebaixado a mero serviçal. Ainda me insultava pedindo que eu trouxesse chá.

Tobirama não conseguiu manter a pose e voltou a rir alto.

— Concordo com você, eu era um idiota. — Disse, mexendo-se do lugar e se sentando mais perto de Izuna. — Eu tinha medo de ser substituído por você, afinal, sempre foi muito mais inteligente do que eu.

A revelação pegou o Uchiha de surpresa. Izuna crispou os lábios e sorriu de forma discreta.

— Eu?

— Sim, você sempre dava um jeito de acabar em cima de mim nas nossas lutas. — Tobirama segredou, aproximando os lábios do pescoço dele, enquanto erguia uma parte dos longos cabelos para poder beijar a região.

— Eu não fazia isso de propósito. — Reclamou, mas em seguida gemeu baixo quando a língua quente serpenteou por sua pele. A outra mão de Tobirama acariciou o lado oposto do pescoço, fazendo-o inclinar mais a cabeça ao sentir um espasmo.

— Você me tirava do sério, Izuna. — Ele disse em seguida, mordiscando a pele branquinha. — E ainda consegue fazer isso.

Izuna suspirou, um sorriso manso delineou seus lábios conforme Tobirama se ocupava em puxar sua roupa para alcançar melhor o pescoço dele e dar leves beijos. As mãos dele eram grandes e possuía um toque áspero. Eram as mãos de um homem que lutou toda a vida com espadas e treinou arduamente para a guerra. Era natural que fossem dessa forma, e nada daquilo incomodava Izuna, muito pelo contrário. Ele se excitava com facilidade quando era acariciado pelo Senju.

Havia paciência nos movimentos de Tobirama. Ainda era início da manhã e o sol esquentava as terras do País do Fogo, havia tempo de sobra para eles dois. Izuna moveu a cabeça mais para trás e abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua do outro explorasse cada pedacinho. Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos, sentados sobre a almofada no chão da sala. As portas da varanda estavam abertas, mas Izuna não parecia incomodado em beijar Tobirama com a claridade da manhã entrando dentro da casa, nem os sons das atividades diárias do Distrito Uchiha parecia tirá-lo daquele torpor que sentia ao estar nos braços de Tobirama.

Seu corpo se aquecia a medida que era tocado e as suas roupas eram removidas. Ele vestia uma peça única de yukata cinza escuro. Tobirama o abraçou, fazendo-o subir em seu colo, Izuna levou as mãos para os ombros dele e se segurou. O beijo se estendia com mais velocidade e calor. Seus cabelos foram erguidos novamente, para que Tobirama pudesse beijá-lo no pescoço, fazendo-o se mexer sobre o seu colo, conforme a ereção se mostrava plena dentro das calças do Nidaime.

Ao abrir os olhos, Izuna vislumbrou os vermelhos de Tobirama o encarando. O sorriso dele era amável, assim como a forma que ele o deitou no chão, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele e o beijando novamente no pescoço, a boca movendo-se contra sua pele até o peito. O mamilo foi sugado com intensidade, fazendo o Uchiha apertar as mãos no tecido da yukata que estava deitado sobre. Ele abriu mais as pernas para que Tobirama pudesse ficar confortável, ainda que ele estivesse deslizando sobre seu corpo cada vez mais para baixo.

Izuna não reprimiu os gemidos, mas os manteve em um tom baixo de forma que atiçasse e estimulasse o que Tobirama fazia. A boca dele se ateve ao seu umbigo, divertindo-se com os pedidos do Uchiha para não prosseguir. Ele tinha cócegas e era constrangedor que fosse logo naquela região.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto para cobrir a face corada, mas era tarde demais, já que Tobirama estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas e sorrindo.

— Não fique com vergonha, eu acho adorável que você sinta cócegas aqui. — Tobirama abaixou o passou a língua no umbigo de Izuna, fazendo pequenos círculos ao redor da cavidade.

Izuna gemeu, e ficou claro que ele não sentia mais cócegas, dessa forma Tobirama continuou a beijá-lo, segurando firme uma de suas coxas, mordendo-o na área interna. Dessa vez com mais intensidade, fazendo Izuna arfar.

Fazia algumas semanas desde que se encontraram pela última vez a sós. Geralmente eles marcavam em uma pousada mais afastado do centro da Vila. Era um lugar simples e com poucos hóspedes, mas de muita confiança. Não podiam ficar muito tempo afastados das suas atividades, eram aguardados e quase que seus passos vigiados por diversos pares de olhos, esperando o momento em que eles cometessem um mero deslize para que os julgamentos viessem a tona.

Izuna sentiu o corpo enrijecer naquele momento, incomodado com as portas abertas da varanda. Tobirama parou de espalhar os beijos em suas pernas, perguntando se havia alguma coisa errada.

— Podemos ir para o quarto? — Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos no chão para poder ver melhor Tobirama.

— Eu faço o que você quiser. — O Nidaime sorriu e piscou na sua direção. — Mas não me diga que é porque sente vergonha de transar na sala de sua casa.

Izuna não conseguiu evitar um riso baixo.

— Só acho mais adequado ir para a minha cama. — Ele se sentou no chão com a ajuda de Tobirama que o segurou pelas mãos.

— Oh! A famosa cama de Uchiha Izuna.

— Não tão famosa assim, será a primeira pessoa a quem vou apresentá-la. — Izuna se levantou e Tobirama o abraçou imediatamente.

— Não seja leviano, eu sei muito bem que já partiu corações ao longo das últimas duas décadas. — A voz de Tobirama era convincente, mas Izuna não mentia, desde que se apaixonou por ele, não esteve com mais ninguém. E levando em consideração que aquela cama era nova, então ele falava mesmo a verdade.

— Você quer ou não ir para a minha cama? — Ele foi andando pela sala, completamente nu, chamando Tobirama com a mão no ar.

— Pode me chamar para conhecer a casa toda. — O Nidaime se levantou e tirou a camisa de malha ali mesmo, deixando-a cair no chão, indo atrás de Izuna.


	3. Won't you save me?

Ainda que os painéis da varanda estivessem fechados, a luz natural da manhã se difundia através do papel washi, criando mais aconchego dentro do quarto que era aquecido pelo sol. Porém, a claridade não chegava até a cama, onde Izuna e Tobirama estavam deitados. Eles não pareciam se importar com o horário ou com o sol irradiando calor. Emaranhados num abraço, eles se beijavam e giravam na cama conforme o desejo os consumia.

Tobirama pausou o beijo para tirar um fio de cabelo negro de sua boca, fazendo Izuna puxar com as duas mãos seus longos cabelos para cima do travesseiro, vulnerável aos toques do Senju.

Izuna moveu o corpo na cama e virou de costas. Ele abraçou o travesseiro no momento que os beijos em suas costas se iniciaram. Os lábios exigentes de Tobirama colavam em sua pele quente, causando um arrepio por toda a sua espinha. Gemeu, movendo os lábios, havia relaxado novamente e mal se recordava que lá fora o dia fluía como outro qualquer. Lá dentro o tempo havia parado.

Tobirama dedicou vários minutos acariciando seu corpo, massageando suas pernas conforme se deitava sobre ele, insinuando o membro em sua pele. O Nidaime deitou o corpo sobre as costas de Izuna e suas mãos seguraram as dele, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Você gosta disso? — Tobirama perguntou, referindo-se ao movimento que ele fazia com o corpo, o vai e vem ritmado que fazia Izuna contrair os músculos ansiando pelo maior contato com as peles.

— Hmm... — Ele apenas gemeu com a cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo Tobirama sorrir e perguntar novamente, enquanto aumentava a fricção de seu pênis sobre ele. — Sim.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Ele aumentou a cadência dos movimentos um pouco mais, até soltar o peso do corpo sobre Izuna, que virou o rosto para um beijo afoito. As línguas sem qualquer coordenação. — Você me quer dentro de você, hm?

Izuna concordou com a cabeça e antes que Tobirama perguntasse novamente, ele disse quer sim, emitindo uma voz sôfrega. Ele sentiu o sorriso contra seus lábios e a seguir a mão direita de Tobirama espalmar sobre seu quadril, depois subiu por suas costas. As sensações se acumulavam e sua respiração acelerava. Eles voltaram a se beijar, enquanto Izuna subia no colo dele.

Ele jogou os cabelos para trás, e inclinou o corpo para um beijo rápido, tão logo sua boca já pressionava contra o queixo dele, roçando os lábios nos finos fios de barba muito discretos que ele possuía. Tobirama riu, apertando os longos dedos nas coxas de Izuna.

— Você está tão bonito assim. — Ele disse, com um olhar de admiração sobre seu corpo. Izuna encolheu de leve os ombros, ruborizado. Tobirama ergueu a mão e foi subindo por seu abdome até o pescoço dele, sentando-se em seguida na cama e acomodando melhor o corpo de Izuna em seu colo. — Você é o homem mais bonito que eu conheço.

Ele alisou os fios negros com carinho, seu olhar parecia perdido em meio àquela atmosfera sedutora que os envolvia. Eram tão acostumados aos encontros rápidos e furtivos, sempre muito afoitos com a expectativa de alcançar o prazer que, conforme se encontravam, não havia muito tempo para aquele momento singelo de admiração. A troca de olhares e o silêncio os abraçando com uma intensidade diferente dos gemidos que trocavam. O beijo de Tobirama fez Izuna sentir o coração bater de uma forma diferente. A excitação estava presente, mas muito mais do que isso, havia dentro dele um arrebatamento que o fazia se desprender de qualquer tipo de anseio que já sentira.

— Pode imaginar o quanto eu te amo? — Tobirama se declarou, fazendo o Uchiha piscar os olhos sem palavras, perplexo em ouvi-lo dizer com todas as letras aquele sentimento que ele vinha semeando em silêncio. E de forma tão natural que não pareceu forçado.

Os beijos de Tobirama seguiam um a um pelo seu pescoço até encontrar novamente seus lábios. Izuna ainda tinha os dois olhos abertos, sem reação concreta para o que havia ouvido. Ele imaginava poder dizer em voz alta tantas vezes aquelas palavras, mas sentiu-se coibido devido as muitas implicações que aquele sentimento acarretava. E embora soubesse que estava completamente apaixonado, e o amava com toda a intensidade de seu ser, ainda assim não tinha forças o bastante para verbalizar.

O medo o prendia, era verdade. Sentia-se tolhido devido suas experiências. Todas as pessoas que ele amou morreram uma a uma. Embora Madara ainda estivesse vivo, todos os outros haviam partido. E dizer em voz alta que amava Tobirama, era como dar ao destino as cartas para fazer o que quisesse com aquela informação. Não estava preparado para mais uma perda. Mas seu peito apertava, tamanha era a necessidade de corresponder a mesma altura aquela frase.

Tobirama já havia parado de beijá-lo e o olhava preocupado naquele momento.

— Você está bem? Quer que eu traga água? Ficou pálido de repente.

Izuna moveu a cabeça, negando.

— Eu estou ótimo. — Ele respondeu, reunindo todas as forças que possuía. Quando viu, sua declaração também havia pego de surpresa Tobirama, pois ele parou até de piscar ouvindo o que Izuna dizia. — Depois de todos esses meses eu simplesmente não sabia mais como manter esse sentimento dentro de mim, é como o fogo que consome tudo o que toca. Eu sou consumido por esse amor, e a chama não me machuca, muito pelo contrário, me faz sentir vivo e se eu pudesse eu subia naquele mirante da Vila e gritava tudo o que está preso em minha garganta.

— Uau. — Tobirama apertou os lábios e Izuna esperou ele dizer algo sobre tudo o que havia dito. — Você consegue ser ainda mais adorável do que eu podia imaginar.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Aquilo parecia um pouco decepcionante, mas Izuna não sabia o que vinha depois.

— Quer dizer que eu amo você ainda mais. — Tobirama o virou na cama, deitando-se por cima dele e o beijando em seguida. — E que eu não vou mais ficar nem um dia longe de você.

— Será um problema, temos trabalho a fazer e... — Ele foi interrompido com mais um beijo.

— Não pense em trabalho agora, eu quero só amar você. — Com isso, Tobirama passou a língua nos próprios lábios. — Você precisa de um pouco de estímulo. — Ele tinha a mão sobre o membro de Izuna, ainda não estava completamente duro, por isso começou a masturbá-lo e logo depois ele ajoelhou na cama e inclinou a cabeça entre as pernas de Izuna para alcançar com a boca o pênis.

O gemido se estendeu longamente, conforme Izuna apertava as mãos nos lençóis, erguendo o quadril para que o contato fosse mais profundo, embora não fosse necessário mais estímulo, já que Tobirama o engolia com prazer e chupava seu membro ávido pela experiência, da mesma forma que o atiçava com os dedos molhados pela saliva massageando de forma circular o orifício.

Izuna elevou as mãos até a altura dos cabelos de Tobirama, a boca dele o devorava com intensidade, aumentando a expectativa de ser possuído por ele. E as mãos de Izuna o alertaram disso com facilidade, assim como sua voz lamuriosa que exigia que ele o tomasse de uma vez.

Ele precisava recebê-lo naquele momento enquanto seu coração pulsava num ímpeto contagiante. Sua boca se abriu, urrando em volúpia ao sentir ser penetrado. Izuna flexionou mais as pernas, segurando-se nos ombros de Tobirama. Suas costas foram erguidas até retornar ao colo dele. Ele já o sentia completo dentro de si e era maravilhosa a sensação, seus olhos reviraram devido ao calor do momento.

Tobirama o puxou pelos cabelos, não com muita força, mas o bastante para forçar a cabeça dele ir para trás e expor o pescoço, dando-lhe uma generosa marca na região. O gemido alto não o fez se afastar e eles moviam rapidamente a essa altura. Ele sentiu a cama mais uma vez em suas costas, trazendo consigo o corpo de Tobirama. Não o soltou nem um momento daquele abraço, conforme sentia seu interior ser preenchido, forçando-o fechar os olhos com uma força desnecessária como se pudesse prolongar a plenitude do momento.

Era fantástico aquela energia percorrer seu corpo e por um momento não haver nada que parecesse complicado na vida. Havia apenas Tobirama e ele ali, era o que precisava para se sentir completo.

O gemido rouco do Senju no seu ouvido o trazia de volta daquele torpor.

— Você é tão gostoso. — Ele emitiu, com uma voz ardil, segurando-o pelas pernas, enquanto ainda investia com disposição dentro de Izuna até atingir seu ápice e cobrir o rosto dele de beijos leves. — Não sei se é possível melhorar algo tão bom.

Tobirama apoiou a cabeça na mão, seu cotovelo o sustentava sobre a cama ao lado de Izuna.

— Você quer um banho agora? — Izuna falou, sentindo necessidade de mergulhar o corpo na água fria. Infelizmente não podiam caminhar até o rio mais próximo, mas podiam improvisar na banheira, ainda que ela fosse pequena para dois homens adultos.

Eles se levantaram e Izuna foi primeiro ao banheiro para encher de água a banheira. Era um ofurô bem simples, captava água com um puxador manual que retirava do poço artesiano, não levou mais do que dez minutos e a água estava muito convidativa. O sol do lado de fora parecia elevar ainda mais a temperatura, Izuna vestiu sua yukata de seda e foi até a sala, abrindo as portas duplas para a varanda. O agradável aroma do jardim entrou pela residência, junto com um ar quente do fim do horário da manhã.

Pelo ponto do sol, deveria ser hora do almoço.

— Não vai tomar banho? — Tobirama apareceu na sala, vestindo apenas a calça, o peito de fora mostrava seus músculos bem trabalhados, assim como a cicatriz de queimadura na lateral do abdome.

Izuna se aproximou dele e tocou a queimadura. Recordava-se perfeitamente do dia que havia marcado Tobirama com fogo. Não se orgulhava disso agora, e seu silencio foi o bastante para o Nidaime perceber a mudança de expressão de seu rosto. Ele tocou seu queixo e o beijou nos lábios.

— Sinto muito por isso, eu sei que nada do que disser agora vai mudar o fato de eu quase tê-lo matado naquele dia. — Izuna falou, enquanto a mão de Tobirama o acariciava no rosto.

— Ora, eu também quase o matei algumas vezes. — O Nidaime comentou de forma despretensiosa.

— É verdade, você quase me afogou na Colina Kuani, evocando aquele tsunami.

— Ainda bem que você é um excelente nadador. — Tobirama o abraçou pela cintura. — Mas, quer saber? Essa cicatriz me rendeu um prêmio.

Izuna ergueu a sobrancelha sem compreender.

— Como é possível?

— Estávamos presos em um acampamento no inverno, antes de selarmos a paz em Konoha. Meu irmão e eu discutíamos sobre quem possuía mais marcas no corpo e, ao que parece, essa queimadura desempatou a jogada.

Tobirama deu uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto levava Izuna para o banheiro.

Ele nem saberia dizer quanto tempo passaram lá dentro, mas foi o suficiente para descobrirem como poderiam aproveitar a banheira para além do banho.

No fim da tarde, o céu era marcado por cores quentes. O vermelho misturado ao amarelo criava tons incríveis colorindo o azul infinito. Eles podiam ver a paisagem do jardim através da porta da varanda aberta, deitados no futon da sala, o braço de Tobirama estava sobre a cintura de Izuna. Ele sentia o toque agradável dos dedos dele o massageando na região. O hálito quente em seu pescoço era tranquilo. Estavam acordados, mas a moleza havia abatido sobre os corpos relaxados. Eles deixaram o quarto para comer algo na cozinha, permaneceram na sala até aquele momento.

Precisavam se mexer, mas sequer se moveram do lugar. Era óbvio que os moradores do distrito Uchiha, e os conselheiros de Tobirama, deviam estar curiosos com a visita que se estendeu durante a manhã e toda a tarde.

Izuna sorriu, pensando nas desculpas que deveria dar, contudo, não estava interessado em resolver isso naquele momento. Ele virou o corpo na direção de Tobirama e o beijou, um beijo suave onde os lábios permaneciam unidos, do que de fato moviam-se.

Suspirou, pousando a cabeça sobre o peito de Tobirama, seus cabelos se espalhavam por suas costas, cobrindo a pele. Era muito bem cuidado pelo Senju, que o acariciava levemente. Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto a sala era iluminada pelas cores do por do sol, tão bonito quanto uma tela de arte.

Izuna olhou para Tobirama, pensando em como desejava conhecer os mais profundos segredos dele. Havia repetido que o amava tantas vezes naquela tarde, que agora se sentia como um adolescente descobrindo o amor.

— Por que me olha assim? — Tobirama perguntou, alisando os dedos nos fios de cabelo de Izuna.

— Apenas divagando sobre as coisas que acontecem.

— E o que seria dessa vez?

— Penso em como seria estar longe de todos neste momento. Não ter que me preocupar em vestir uma roupa e sair lá fora para dar desculpas sobre o meu sumiço a manhã toda.

— Eu não vou permitir que você cubra esse seu corpo maravilhoso. — Tobirama parou de alisar o cabelo dele e pousou as mãos sobre seu quadril, puxando-o mais para cima.

— Não seja todo, sabe do que eu estou falando. Temos obrigações a cumprir, não podemos passar o dia todo aqui.

— Não podemos? — Ele arqueou as longas sobrancelhas, — Acredito que nós acabamos de passar o dia inteiro aqui. — Ele riu. — É claro que aproveitamos alguns espaços da casa também.

— Hoje foi uma exceção, mas amanhã será diferente. — O olhar de Izuna esmoreceu, enquanto Tobirama deixava a cabeça solta no futon. — Foi maravilhoso ficar com você o dia inteiro. — Ele deu um meio sorriso, ainda que sua voz demonstrasse o abatimento.

— Eu não sei o que dizer. — Tobirama revelou. — Sinceramente não sei como agir nessa situação. Você entende?

— É claro. — Ele se sentou, enquanto Tobirama apoiava os cotovelos no futon, erguendo o tronco para vê-lo melhor. — Eu não estou esperando casamento ou nada do tipo.

Tobirama riu.

— Posso ir lá fora agora mesmo dizer para todos que eu te amo. — Ele ameaçou se levantar e Izuna o segurou rapidamente no futon. — É brincadeira, eu não vou. Não imaginava que os Uchihas fossem tão tradicionais a ponto de não aceitar um relacionamento de dois homens adultos.

Izuna piscou lentamente com aquelas palavras e depois foi a vez de ele gargalhar divertido, fazendo Tobirama se perguntar o motivo da risada.

— Acha que é algum tipo de preconceito? — Izuna perguntou, sentindo as bochechas infladas pelo riso.

— Bem, agora estou me sentindo um idiota por saber que não é.

Izuna gargalhou novamente, sentando-se sobre as pernas de Tobirama.

— Ora, mas não precisa se sentir um idiota. — Ele o beijou nos lábios, pousando as mãos em seus ombros. — Eu não sei a sua família, mas se meu pai descobrisse que estou tendo um caso com um Senju, ele me deserdava, virava as costas e nunca mais olharia na minha face.

— Então o Clã Uchiha tem preconceito especificamente com o meu Clã?

— Você não entende, percebeu como as pessoas te olharam quando você pisou no Distrito? — Izuna o encarou sério, mas Tobirama estava alheio a verdade. — Eles têm medo de você, medo de que algo possa acontecer e o povo se virar contra nós.

— Eu jamais permitiria algo assim. — Tobirama inclinou a cabeça. — Eu os entreguei a polícia de Konoha, quero criar uma academia para que nossas crianças sejam instruídas juntos.

— Sim, eu compreendo, mas não é o bastante para fazer alguns mais velhos se sentirem seguros. — Izuna crispou os lábios, não queria tornar aquele dia em uma discussão política. — Mas convenhamos que não está em nossas mãos o poder de decisão, nós não somos responsáveis nem por dez porcento do quadro de missões. Sentimos como se não confiasse em nós.

— Você também? — Tobirama afastou as mãos de Izuna sobre seus ombros. — Você não confia em mim?

— Eu confio, é claro, ponho minha vida nas suas mãos se for preciso. — Izuna jurou. — Mas as vezes sinto como se pudesse contribuir mais e você sabe que naquelas reuniões mal conseguimos espaço para falar. — Aquilo o incomodava já fazia algum tempo, mas Izuna não queria misturar seu relacionamento com o trabalho.

Contudo, agora parecia ser quase impossível de separar as coisas.

— Sinto muito. — Tobirama falou, abraçando-o em seguida. — Eu não sabia que se sentiam dessa forma. Vamos pensar numa maneira de resolver isso.

Izuna moveu a cabeça, concordando. Agradecido por ter sido compreendido. Ele se deitou sobre o peito de Tobirama, ainda conversaram sobre a vila, antes de cair no sono. Izuna adormeceu nos braços do Hokage, e sentiu-se aconchegado com o calor dos corpos. Eles perderam completamente a noção de tempo e só foram acordar de madrugada. Tobirama se vestiu, enquanto Izuna observava a rua vazia do distrito.

— Ninguém vai notar se você sair agora. — Ele falou, mas parecia bobagem, já que Senju Tobirama era um homem muito veloz e poderia deixar o distrito sem qualquer dificuldade.

— Que fique claro que eu não queria ir embora. — Ele o beijou mais uma vez, abraçando Izuna. — Vamos resolver tudo, e em breve eu vou sair por aquela porta sem parecer que estou fugindo.

— Eu vou esperar ansioso. — Após a despedida, ele sentiu o ar gélido da noite entrar pela sala, quando a porta da varanda se abriu e Tobirama foi embora.

Izuna olhou o chão da sala todo bagunçado. Os travesseiros do quarto estavam no chão, assim como uma chaleira e uma garrafa de saquê. O cesto de pêssegos estava vazio, pois comeram todos. Ele foi arrumando o cômodo com tranquilidade e quando acabou, ajoelhou-se diante do altar de sua família, acendendo um incenso e juntando as mãos na frente do corpo para uma oração. Ele depois se sentou sobre as pernas e observou a pintura que continha o pai, a mãe e os irmão.

— Eu finalmente criei coragem e falei para ele sobre os meus sentimentos. — Ele falou, olhando diretamente para a pintura da mãe. — E ele também me ama. — Sorriu, sentindo o coração aquecer. — Tobirama é um homem bom, afinal de contas, e ele quer ajudar as pessoas e construir um futuro melhor, assim como era o seu sonho, pai. — A pintura de seu pai não estava tão boa, parecia descascar, mas Izuna quase que podia sentir os olhos negros do pai julgando-o naquele momento. — Ele completa o vazio que eu sempre senti no peito. Espero que me perdoe, onde quer que esteja.

Izuna fez uma reverência e se levantou, um forte vento abriu novamente a porta da varanda, fazendo o incenso apagar. Ele rapidamente fechou as portas e as trancou dessa vez, retornando para o altar, onde acendeu mais uma vez o incenso e pediu que eles protegessem seu caminho. Ao erguer a cabeça, Izuna quase podia dizer que a figura do pai já não parecia mais tão autoritária e com um olhar de julgamento.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e sorriu para a foto. Embora estivesse sozinho naquela casa, seu peito estava preenchido de amor. E, em breve, quem sabe haveria mais companhia em sua casa.


	4. Loving you like I never have before

Izuna acordo naquela madrugada sentindo falta do abraço de Tobirama. Ele se sentou na cama e o chamou algumas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Ouviu um barulho vindo do outro cômodo da casa e se levantou. Até então ele vestia uma calça sem pressa, mas não demorou para que uma discussão se desenrolasse vindo da cozinha.

Ao reconhecer as vozes, o Uchiha se apressou até encontrá-los.

— Madara! — Ele avistou o irmão parado ao lado da mesa e do outro lado estava Tobirama com uma chaleira na mão, vestindo apenas uma calça. — Quando chegou a vila?

— Agora mesmo. Vim te visitar e encontrei um invasor. — Madara ergueu a voz, apontando na direção do Senju.

— Eu não sou um invasor, seu idiota. — Tobirama se exaltou e tentou avançar para cima do irmão de Izuna, mas ele os separou ficando no meio.

— Vocês não vão brigar dentro da minha casa! — Izuna exigiu, olhando sério para cada um.

— Ouviu meu irmão, vai embora. — Madara sorriu abertamente e cruzou os braços como se estivesse se sentindo vitorioso. Enquanto Tobirama olhava para Izuna incrédulo com o que ouvia.

— Ele não vai embora, é o meu convidado. — Izuna afirmou. — Você que devia ter me avisado que estava na vila e não fosse entrando assim na casa das pessoas.

Madara ergueu a sobrancelha, completamente chocado com o que estava ouvindo. Dessa vez foi Tobirama quem começou a gargalhar, divertindo-se com a situação, mas Izuna não demorou para mandá-lo se desculpar com Madara, já que ele também estava passando dos limites e querendo lutar.

— Só pode estar de brincadeira. — Tobirama resmungou e deixou a chaleira cheia de água pendurada no gancho da lareira.

Izuna não podia acreditar na forma infantil que eles estavam agindo. Tobirama continuou resmungando e foi para o quarto vestir uma camisa, já que ele estava usando apenas calça.

— Não me olhe desse jeito. — Ordenou Izuna, conforme Madara caminhava devagar pela cozinha.

— De que jeito? — Madara perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira. Izuna pode observá-lo melhor naquele momento sob a luz das chamas da lareira. Seus cabelos estavam ainda maiores desde que deixou Konoha, os olhos negros não tiveram nenhuma mudança, senão pela forma curiosa que ele o encarava naquele momento. — O que está rolando aqui?

— Como assim? — Izuna deu de ombros, virando-se para pegar a chaleira pendurada na lareira, com a ajuda de um pano, pois estava muito quente.

— Não temos mais dez anos, me conte logo sem rodeios. — Marada era sempre muito direto nos assuntos, e Izuna as vezes preferia que ele não fosse.

— É exatamente isso que está vendo. — Izuna respondeu, enquanto preparava um chá para eles três.

— Está dormindo com o Nidaime Hokage? — A pergunta parecia mais com um tom de deboche do que irritação. Izuna entregou o copo para Madara e se sentou ao lado dele. — Depois de me encher o saco esses anos todos contra o meu relacionamento com Hashirama, você vai comer logo o irmão dele.

— Não seja grosseiro, nii-san. — Ele o olhou irritado, mas logo amenizou as rugas que se formaram na testa. Madara estava certo quando apontava sua hipocrisia. — Sinto muito por ter sido um irmão ruim e que não te apoiou no começo. Eu amadureci desde então.

— Sei, eu vi como amadureceu. — Ele riu, bebendo o chá. — Não é problema meu com quem você divide sua cama, mas eu fiquei surpreso.

Izuna respirou fundo, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Madara realmente não se importava com o que as pessoas falavam sobre ele e Hashirama, mas sempre considerou os conselhos dele. E aproveitando-se disso, Izuna não foi o melhor conselheiro. Sentia-se envergonhado agora por ter atrapalhado de certa forma o romance e a felicidade do irmão.

— Eu ia te contar, mas as coisas ficaram sérias antes de você voltar, então...

— Não precisa se desculpar por isso, quero apenas que seja feliz. — Madara passou o braço sobre os ombros de Izuna.

— Eu não ia me desculpar.

— Ora, seu insolente. Sou seu irmão mais velho, me respeite. — Ele parecia irritado ainda que seu semblante não estivesse todo contorcido, como costumava ficar ao brigar.

Izuna riu.

Tobirama retornou naquele momento, ele estava devidamente vestido com suas roupas e alegando que iria embora. Izuna e Madara se levantaram no mesmo instante.

— Agora? Mas a gente combinou que você ficaria aqui hoje. — Izuna falou, ignorando o fato de que o irmão estava ali. Não era hora para ele ficar com vergonha em discutir um assunto pessoal.

— Eu não quero ser estraga prazer de ninguém. — Madara deixou o copo de chá sobre a mesa e virou. — A gente se fala depois, irmão.

— Espera, onde você vai dormir essa noite? Sua casa não está das melhores.

— O que não falta nessa vila é um lugar para eu poder dormir. — Madara acenou e saiu.

Izuna suspirou e sentiu a mão de Tobirama em suas costas. Ele se virou e olhou para o Senju.

— Ainda quer ir embora? — ele perguntou, abaixando o olhar para a pedra do colar pendurado no pescoço dele.

— Você não acha melhor ir atrás dele para conversar? — Tobirama acariciou o rosto de Izuna, trazendo-o para um abraço. — Afinal, faz mais de um ano que vocês não se veem.

— Ele já é bem grande para eu ter que ir atrás e convencê-lo de ficar. — Izuna revirou os olhos, estava ainda assimilando tudo o que se passou. Não esperava que o irmão aparecesse assim, sem aviso. A última cara que recebeu dizia que tudo estava bem, sem nenhuma pista de que retornariam tão logo.

Pensando nisso, Izuna percebeu que se Madara estava ali, com certeza Hashirama também havia retornado para a vila. Ele então olhou para Tobirama e crispou os lábios.

— Quer ir se encontrar com seu irmão agora?

Tobirama moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Fiquei pensando que ele poderia ter ido atrás de mim em nossa casa, mas confesso que aqui está muito melhor. — Ele apertou as mãos ao redor da cintura de Izuna. — Além do mais, é provável que Madara vá atrás dele agora.

Izuna lançou-se no pescoço de Tobirama e seu corpo foi erguido sem muita dificuldade por ele.

— Sinceramente? Eu não estou muito preocupado com o que meu irmão vai fazer, mas com o que você prometeu noite passada. — Ele roçou os lábios nos de Tobirama.

— O que foi exatamente que eu prometi? — Ele disse de forma maliciosa, beijando o pescoço de Izuna. — Refresque minha memória.

— Disse que não ia me deixar dormir essa noite. — Os lábios dele se comprimiram e então soltou um gemido quando Tobirama o pressionou contra a parede.

— Tem razão, eu prometi não descolar minha boca do seu corpo. — Ele sorriu, beijando-o em seguida. — Vai me castigar por isso.

Izuna gargalhou, gostando da ideia.

— Vou pensar algo a altura. — Ele falou, exigindo em seguida que fosse levado para a cama.

Era uma madrugada fria, onde o corpo quente de Senju Tobirama o aqueceria. E dessa vez não estavam preocupados com o que os outros fossem falar sobre as demoradas visitas do Nidaime Hokage no Distrito Uchiha, decidiram que a melhor maneira de lidar com aquilo era não esconder a verdade e os sentimentos que os mantinham vivos e unidos. Eles estavam dispostos a mostrar que o passado havia ficado para trás e que seus sonhos para o futuro estavam entrelaçados.

Ou seja, Izuna não abriria mão de Tobirama, muito menos o Nidaime o deixaria escapar de suas mãos. Não seria fácil no começo, mas para que a mudança ocorresse de fato, eles não poderiam mais alimentar os encontros furtivos pela madrugada. E para que os Uchihas passassem a confiar mais em Tobirama, eles precisavam conhecê-lo melhor, ver o quão bondoso era o seu coração. Da mesma forma que Izuna passou a conhecer. Ele tinha certeza que não demoraria para que todos o admirassem, ao invés de temê-lo.

Afinal de contas, eram aliados. E o mundo estava passando por uma grande transformação ao qual Izuna estava ansioso para fazer parte e para que, no futuro, pudessem colher os frutos semeados agora.

Ele se aconchegou nos braços de Tobirama, sentindo o palpitar do coração dele contra a sua mão. Acariciou a pele dele e sorriu. Não se sentiria mais sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Começou com drama e terminou em amor. aiai  
> Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui.  
> Beijos.


End file.
